Misión espionaje
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha estaba inquieto. Su compañera de equipo últimamente se juntaba demasiado con Sai. ¿Que sucederá entre estos chicos? Decidió investigar por el bien de su compañera, descubriendo cosas nuevas para él /— Incluso Naruto sabe del famoso plan/ Tenia que descubrir que sucedía a como diera lugar. Pero, ¿Que era esto que sentía al verlos juntos?


**_Hola espero que les guste mucho esta pequeña historia..._**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Disfruten la lectura_**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha últimamente estaba de mal humor. Todas las cosas lo ponían de malas. La culpa eran las misiones de bajo rango que la Hokage le mandaba y ni que decir de los entrenamientos a los que últimamente cierta chica de cabello rosado faltaba.

No es que le hiciera falta la chica, claro que no. Si no que siempre le tocaba pelear con Naruto Uzumaki; un chico rubio de orbes azules que lo irritaba de sobremanera con cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

Aunque pensándolo bien: no podía negar que extrañaba aquel buenos días que la chica siempre le brindaba, sus orbes jades mirándolo con alegría, aquellas hebras rosadas que seguramente eran tan suaves como la seda, su suave risa cada vez que Naruto decía una tontería. ¿Para qué negarlo?, la extrañaba.

Estaba seguro que con el pasar de los años Sakura Haruno fue la que más cambio. No solo físicamente, sino que también en carácter. No por nada la chica lo recibió de vuelta en la aldea con un puñetazo que casi le rompe la mandíbula.

Ella había cambiado tanto.

Ya no lo perseguía como a los doce años. Ya no escuchaba ese "Sasuke-kun" saliendo de sus rosados labios. No velaba por el como antes.

No le profesaba su amor como antes.

_"¿Cómo estará Sakura? … ¿Por qué pienso en ella?, ni que me importara."_

El chico se dedicó a aislar aquellos molestos pensamientos de su mente y se dispuso a mirar a su alrededor. Los aldeanos caminaban tranquilamente por las concurridas calles de Konoha. Muchos de ellos lo miraban detenidamente mientras él seguía su andar. Algunas personas seguían sin confiar en él, después de todo fue un traidor.

Detuvo su caminar repentinamente. Aquella escena que presenciaba frente a él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Eso empeoro su mal humor, eso era seguro.

— ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo aquellos dos?

El chico miraba fulminante a cierta pareja que se encontraba platicando amenamente frente a él. No, ellos no podían ser pareja; esa niña molesta y su remplazo o como él lo llamaba "su copia barata" no podían estar juntos. No señor, eso era absurdo.

Demasiado absurdo.

— ¿De que estarán hablando? — quería estar informado, tal vez había una misión de la que él no se había enterado. Él no era curioso, claro que no.

Miro a la pareja de cerca, ellos aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Se escondió detrás de un árbol; así podría escuchar mejor.

—Sai, ¿Crees que este bien lo que estamos haciendo? — escucho la voz de la chica un poco lejana, al parecer la pelirosada hablaba en susurros.

—Si feíta, esto que estamos haciendo está bien— casi podría jurar que su patética copia sonrió. Siempre lo hacía —. Por cierto ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

—Si Sai, todo está tal y como se planeó— la chica soltó una suave risa—. Estas nervioso por el resultado, ¿No es así?

—Es que si nos descubren, ¿Qué pasaría?

—No nos descubrirán, te lo aseguro.

Escuchaba las voces cada vez más lejanas. Al parecer los chicos- ellos no podían ser pareja- se alejaban del aquel lugar. Miro cauteloso para cerciorarse de sus sospechas, dándose la razón. Ya los chicos no se veían cerca.

—Hmp, ¿Un plan? ¿De qué rayos hablaban?

Salió de su escondite con el ceño fruncido. Estaba furioso, demasiado furioso. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así. Su compañera de equipo planeaba quien sabe que cosas con el patético de Sai.

Aunque eso no debería de importarle la necesidad de informarse lo carcomía. ¿Qué diablos planeaban esos dos? ¿Por qué estaban tan juntos últimamente?

—Tengo que averiguarlo, por el bienestar de Sakura— tenía que cuidarla, quien sabe qué clase de fechorías podría hacer el idiota de Sai—. Aunque ella puede cuidarse sola… ¡Que va!, es mi compañera de equipo, la debo de proteger.

Sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola en caso de que su remplazo quisiera hacerle daño, pero, ¿Qué era aquella sensación que lo carcomía al pensar en esos chicos juntos? Tenía que cuidarla de eso estaba seguro, no importaba si la chica se podía cuidar sola. Él debía protegerla; ese era su "deber".

_"Hmp, ¿Dónde estarán?"_ pensó el pelinegro antes de desaparecer dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

Esa era su misión del día de hoy: averiguaría que hacían Sakura Haruno y Sai tan juntos últimamente.

* * *

.

.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y ya se estaba hartando. Llevaba una hora esperando a su compañera de equipo y está aún no se aparecía en el lugar acordado. Cansado de tanto esperar, Naruto Uzumaki decidió cerrar los ojos por unos instantes para descansar. En cuanto los abrió diviso una cabellera rosada a lo lejos, así que se levantó y con una sonrisa la saludo.

—Sakura-chan, hasta que llegas.

—Lo sé, es que Sai no quería venir— la chica miro con reproche al pelinegro que solamente sonrió—. No tienes remedio Sai, bueno Naruto, ¿Ya tienes el lugar? — cuestiono la chica emocionada.

—Si Sakura-chan, es perfecto ese lugar— dijo mientras le daba un pequeño papel a la chica.

—Muchas gracias Naruto, ¡Te debemos una! — le sonrió al momento que tomaba la mano de Sai y lo señalaba.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, creo que tienen mucho que hacer… ¡adiós! — gritaba mientras caminaba hacia el Ichiraku ramen. Tenía hambre y que mejor que un plato de ramen para calmar el apetito.

— ¡Adiós Naruto!, creo que no me escucho— miro a su acompañante—. ¿Nos vamos? — al ver que el chico asentía comenzó a caminar, no sin antes soltar la mano del chico sonriendo nerviosamente—. Lo siento, ya sabes la emoción de todo esto.

—No te preocupes Sakura, está bien.

Siguieron su camino mientras platicaban de trivialidades ignorando completamente a cierto chico de cabello azabache que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Había presenciado todo; como el rubio sabía el famoso plan, como la chica le sonreía a Sai, como Sakura tomaba de la mano al chico. ¡Incluso le sonrió nerviosa!

Definitivamente todo este asunto no tenía buena pinta. Tenía que seguir averiguando que sucedía entre aquellos dos.

_"Tengo que ser lo más sigiloso posible, de otra forma Sakura me descubrirá"_ pensó el chico mientras se concentraba en seguirlos.

Ignorando completamente esa sensación de vacío que se comenzaba a formar en su interior.

* * *

.

.

Era ridículo estar en esta situación. ¿Quién pensaría que Sasuke Uchiha alguna vez en su vida estaría espiando a una chica? Seguramente si lo vieran en este momento se reirían de él, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar querer averiguar lo que aquellos dos hacían.

Jamás había sido tan sigiloso como en este momento. Andaba detrás de ellos como perrito faldero, bueno en realidad andaba detrás de la chica. Pero solo para protegerla, claro está.

Ellos entraron a una tienda mientras sonreían como un par de estúpidos. Según el pelinegro que los miraba "molesto" habían tardado mucho tiempo desde que entraron y eso era indignante.

**_"Más indignante es que estés tu aquí, espiándolos"_**

"_Yo no los espió, solo intento ayudarla"_

**_"Claro, ayudarla… ¡Lo que tú quieres saber es si Sakura anda con Sai!"_** se debatía con su conciencia que desde hace días lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Ignoro su conciencia con dificultad. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a tener esa molesta voz en su cabeza. Irónicamente esa voz había llegado en cuanto él se comenzó a fijar más en su compañera de equipo.

—Sai, ya tenemos todo… ahora a esperar la noche, ¿Estas nervioso? — ya habían salido de la tienda y seguían caminando sin saber que cierto Uchiha los seguía de cerca—. No estés nervioso, ¡Sera genial!, el día mas especial de tu vida— decía mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el Uchiha. Muy bien; primero andaban ahí juntos desde hace días, después los ve agarrados de las manos, le sonríe nerviosa y ¡Ahora lo abraza!

_"Maldito sonrisa barata"_ ¿Qué tenía ese chico que no tuviera el gran Sasuke Uchiha?

**_"Tal vez un pincel y talento para dibujar"_** dijo con ironía su conciencia.

—No tengo problemas con aprender a dibujar— susurro inconscientemente mientras los veía caminar.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo admitía, nunca le había agradado ese chico. Solo que últimamente no podía tolerarlo, cada vez que lo veía con ella, justamente con ella lo quería moler a golpes.

¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Es absurdo, yo no puedo estar celoso— sus ojos presenciaron una escena que no le agrado. Sai besaba a Sakura, era un beso en la mejilla pero era un beso, y para terminar la chica le sonreía dulcemente antes de entrar a su casa—. Yo no puedo estar celoso, pero, ¿Por qué se siente esto aquí? — se preguntaba mientras se señalaba el pecho.

Nunca se había sentido tan extraño. Miro a su alrededor y diviso a Sai a lo lejos, ese chico caminaba tranquilamente mientras él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

_"Mierda, si estoy celoso" _

—Y si estoy celoso, ¿estoy enamorado? — vaya día para aclarar su emociones—. Solo sé que al parecer iré a cierto lugar esta noche— había escuchado eso y quería ver que era el famoso plan.

….O….O….O

Mientras el chico caminaba pensativo hacia su hogar. Cierta chica miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa. ¿Enserio Sasuke Uchiha creía que no repararía en su presencia?

— ¿Por qué nos seguiste Sasuke?

Tenía curiosidad. Había notado que Sasuke los había estado siguiendo todo el camino. El chico había sido cuidadoso en el aspecto de no ser descubierto, pero cuando amas al chico que te está espiando es fácil identificarlo.

—Bueno, en fin… hare mi trabajo— se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a buscar en su celular el nombre de su mejor amiga—. Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto… ¡Ino! —se colocó el aparato en la oreja y comenzó a llamar.

—**_ ¿Hola?_** — después de unos instantes se escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga.

—_ ¡Ino!, soy Sakura_—contesto la chica con impaciencia.

—**_ ¿Qué sucede?_**

—_Necesito que nos veamos, ¿Estas libre?_ — internamente esperaba que sí.

—**_Sí, ¿a qué horas?_**

—_A las ocho, nos vemos_— dijo al momento de colgar. Perfecto, ya estaba el plan casi hecho, solo faltaban los últimos detalles.

—Lo que una hace por juntar a sus amigos— susurro la chica pensando en Ino y Sai.

Hace días Sai llego pidiéndole ayuda y ella, como su amiga, no se pudo negar. Después de tiempo, por fin el pelinegro se había dado cuenta de que quería a Ino y quería pedirle que fuera su novia de una manera un tanto especial. Habían acordado hacerle una cena romántica en secreto. Los únicos que sabían eran Sai, Naruto y Sakura.

—Muy bien, ya está la chica, el chico, la comida… ahora solo falta que llegue el momento— comento feliz.

Solo esperaba que su amiga no saliera con imprevistos.

* * *

.

.

"_No puedo estar celoso… no puedo estar enamorado, no puedo… ¡Mierda! " _

Camino a una velocidad inimaginable ignorando completamente a todos lo que empujaba en su camino. No quería andar platicando con nadie, no quería pensar en la chica, no quería pensar en su remplazo, no quería…

—No debo estar celoso— susurraba al tiempo que abría la puerta de su casa de un tirón.

Entro como alma que lleva el diablo y subió a su habitación. Allí nadie, absolutamente nadie le molestaría. Se recostó en su cama y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza comenzó a pensar. Estaba molesto por lo que acababa de ver. No, había algo más, algo más que un malestar. No estaba furioso por ver que planeaban algo que él no sabía.

—Estoy molesto porque Sai esta con ella— susurro quedamente intentando aclarar su situación—. Estoy inquieto porque sé que algo se traen esos dos y para colmo Naruto también es parte de eso…

Imagino a Sakura y a Sai juntos y lo que sintió no le gusto. Era una sensación de vacío, de que había perdido algo importante, de que algo en esa escena que su mente jugaba estaba mal.

**_"¿Aun no te das cuenta?... Valla y el idiota es Naruto"_** su conciencia volvía a molestar.

_"¿Te importa?, déjame en paz… no debo de darme cuenta de nada" _

"**_Claro que sí, tú estás enamorado de ella… ¡Hey, no me ignores!"_** Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer caso omiso a la voz. _"Si pudiera matarte"_ **_"Pero no puedes_**" reclamo su conciencia nuevamente.

—En los líos que me meto— susurro con cansancio el chico. No entendía lo que sentía y para colmo aquella vocecilla en su cabeza no dejaba de fastidiar—. Primero no puedo estar enamorado como tú dices, ¡Es Sakura!

**_"Es Sakura, por eso estás enamorado de ella…. ¡Es porque es ella!"_** su conciencia intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No puedo estar enamorado de ella— se repetía no tan seguro—, aunque cada vez que la miro, que me habla, incluso ahora que pienso en ella me siento bien. En realidad, siempre me he sentido bien a su lado— se levantaba de la cama—. Nada que ver como cuando la vi con Sai, allí me sentía, frustrado, dolido, tal vez triste… ¡Creo que si estoy enamorado de ella! — termino sorprendido.

**_"Al fin te das cuenta, no sabes las ganas que tenia de decirte eso" _**

_"Ya déjame en paz, debo ir a buscarla y parar todo aquello que esté haciendo con Sai, nadie puede quitármela" _pensó con decisión el Uchiha. Al fin había descubierto lo que sentía por la chica.

Y tenía que arruinar aquella noche especial. No quería que Sakura y Sai fueran pareja.

Pero, ¿quién dice que todo es como se piensa?

….O….O….O….O

Ella ya estaba lista desde hace más de media hora y su amiga aun no llegaba. La esperaba con impaciencia, aunque claro, Ino Yamanaka se caracterizaba por no ser tan puntual. Había quedado con Sai de llevar a la chica a las 8: 30, por lo que seguramente el chico estaba nervioso.

¿Cómo se suponía que llevaría a la chica a su destino si ella no se dignaba a aparecer?

— ¡Sakura! , ya llegue— grito una chica rubia mientras entraba a la casa de su amiga.

—Al fin llegas, ¿nos vamos? — le reclamo mientras salía de su casa ante la mirada curiosa de la ojiazul.

—Vamos— contesto la chica comenzando a caminar seguida de la rubia.

* * *

.

.

Estaba en el lugar acordado por Sakura y el estúpido de Sai. No batallo mucho en sacar la información sobre el lugar- después de dejar a un rubio inconsciente- no, definitivamente no fue difícil.

— ¿Cuándo llegara Sakura? — se preguntaba curioso. Miraba como Sai estaba caminando de un lado a otro, una clara señal de nerviosismo—. Patético.

—Ino, sigue tú, ahorita yo voy contigo— escucho la voz de la pelirosada y se escondió mas.

—Claro frentona, te espero— noto como la chica se perdía por el bosque.

¿Qué hacia Ino en la cita que Sai y Sakura tendrían? , algo no cuadraba muy bien.

Sakura seguía en el mismo lugar mirando a su alrededor. Una brisa llego hacia ellos, y Sakura sonrió. Lo había encontrado.

—Sal de allí Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — cuestiono el chico ignorando la penosa sensación de sentirse descubierto.

—No te incumbe, ahora, ¿Por qué nos has estado siguiendo a Sai y a mí?

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Sakura si lo había descubierto. Incluso supo desde que hora los estaba siguiendo.

—No te incumbe— decidió responder de la misma manera a lo que la chica bufo irritada.

— ¿Qué no me incumbe?, Sasuke por si no lo sabes es a mí a quien espiabas.

—Hmp— el chico estaba tranquilo como de costumbre—. No te espiaba _"Solo intentaba alejarte del idiota"_

— ¡No me espiabas!, bueno no me espiabas— bufo nuevamente intentando tranquilizarse—. Como quiera lo bueno es que me la pase muy bien con Sai y eso no pudiste….

Fue interrumpida por unos labios que hace mucho tiempo ansiaba probar. Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando. Intento reaccionar y corresponder al beso mas no lo logro, ya que el chico se separó bruscamente de ella.

— ¿Q-que acabas de h-hacer? — la chica estaba sonrojada a mas no poder e incluso tartamudeaba.

—Te bese, ¿acaso no es obvio? — y así la chica perdió ese calor en sus mejillas y fue remplazado por una ira inmensa.

¿La tomaba por tonta?, ¡Claro que sabía que era un beso!

—E-eres un… ¡maldito arrogante!, quien te da el derecho a besarme así como así.

—Yo me doy mi derecho— ¿acaso la chica no entendía que le pertenecía?

—Sigues siendo un arrogante— susurro con ira contenida mientras se alejaba de el—. Iré con Sai para ver como…

—No iras con él— el chico la detuvo tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca—. No te acercaras al estúpido de mi remplazo— le advirtió mirándola con aquellos orbes que en ese momento se transformaban en un peligroso color carmesí.

— ¿Cómo que no iré? ¿Qué te crees? —la chica había aprendido a perderle miedo a ese par de ojos.

—No iras.

—Si iré, aparte necesito como la está llevando con Ino, espero que ese par por fin se haga pareja— susurro mientras lo miraba.

¿Ino y Sai? ¿Ese era el famoso plan?

— ¿Ese era el plan? ¿Sai y ti no eran novios? — pregunto con un hilo de esperanza.

— ¿Sai y yo?, estás loco… yo nunca saldría con Sai, solo lo quiero como un amigo— el chico sonrió un poco para sorpresa de la chica—. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme?

El chico la soltó como si su tacto quemara. Aunque era lo contrario, le agradaba tenerla cerca de él. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿ahora cómo le diría el porqué de su extraño comportamiento?

—Y ahora explícame, ¿Por qué pensaste que él y yo éramos pareja?

—Bueno, yo… los veía juntos — el chico estaba avergonzado, algo no muy propio en Sasuke—, y pensé que eran pareja.

La pelirosada solamente guardo silencio ante la mirada del Uchiha. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, aunque una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa muy diferente era decirlo.

Quien diría que Sasuke Uchiha dudaría en decir sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, déjame ir con Ino y Sai— comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia sus amigos pero antes de continuar el chico la detuvo de nuevo—. ¿Qué?

Volvió a besarla, esta vez más lentamente. Tal vez no pudiera decirle sus sentimientos con palabras pero lo haría con acciones. Ese beso era único y él aunque quisiera negarlo se sentía en las nubes.

La chica sorprendida sintió como nuevamente sus labios eran ocupados por los de él. Intento separarse pero el chico la tomo suavemente de la cintura acercándola a él. Segundos después, la chica perdió la batalla y comenzó a responder aquel beso. Después de todo seguía amando al chico.

Finalmente se separaron mientras se miraban a los ojos como dos enamorados.

— ¿Y ese beso? — pregunto la chica con miedo. No quería ser lastimada nuevamente.

—Fue porque no puedo expresarme con palabras— el chico le sonrió tímidamente—. Al menos no por ahora, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no es así?

—Sasuke— la chica solo atino a besarlo nuevamente.

Entendía que el chico no se expresaba fácilmente y sabía lo que le quiso decir con ese beso que tanto anhelo. Solo dejaría pasar el tiempo en que el chico dijera abiertamente que la quería.

—Sasuke, te amo.

.

El chico la abrazo mientras ella sonrojaba lo miraba. Decidió expresarse con palabras. Ya era hora que Sasuke Uchiha hablara sobre lo que sentía.

.

—Sakura, yo también— susurro quedamente haciendo sonreír a la chica. De eso hablaba ella, Sasuke Uchiha podía ser el chico más frio del mundo pero cuando lo decidía podía hacerla sentir la mayor dicha.

¿Qué era mejor que sentirse querida?

* * *

.

.

Y, ¿Qué paso con Ino y Sai?

Solamente se supo una cosa de esa noche…

.

Ino Yananaka no llego a dormir.

* * *

**_Fin :)_**

**_Que les pareció?_**

**_El viernes actualizare "un deseo no deseado"_**

**_¿Algún reviews? _**

**_Sayonara!_**


End file.
